nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A solution for fanart
---- I think I have a solution as to what to do with the fanart on this wiki - personal images are banned, however fanart is not, which is inconsistent. On the other hand, users want to upload their fanart for all to see. My solution goes in hand with the RSW's one; see this wiki. It is called the RuneScape fan fiction wiki for a reason: all the fanart, fan fiction, cum ceteris quae are uploaded to that wiki, where users can do anything they want with it. Every article, mind you, is the property of the user who created it, which calls for some controversy, but also gives users some freedom, which I think is right for a fanart wiki. What I'm proposing is that we create a wiki called Nitrome fan fiction wiki (or something like that), and delete all the fanart on this wiki. Then the users who still want their fanart to be up there can upload it in any way, shape or form to the new wiki. Now, I would like this proposal to be run in the "new style", which is alike to what I proposed to NOBODY concerning RFAs: the result will not depend on the number of people "voting" either way, but on the validity and quality of the arguments brought up. Therefore, all irrelevant, ridiculous and just plain stupid arguments will be ignored. Thank you for your appreciation. 08:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... we could upload them to an abandoned wiki, or to a "General Fan Images" wiki. Anyway this wiki is too small to apply the same things as other bigger wikis (e.g. RuneScape Wiki), but that was only my opinion. 15:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, the point of fan art is like putting on your userpage of this wiki, what is the point like doing this: :User:IJZM/Fanart :Look at my fan art: :(to look go here: www.blablabla.wikia.com) :the users will be bored of loading another page so on and the just wont do it and everione will stop making fan art- : 16:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::First, please sign with a template (I replaced the code with it this time). Secondly, your point is irrelevant, because if a person wants to see fanart, they will go to that wiki or wherever you are pointing them to. If the person "gets bored" loading the page, then he/she probably isn't too interested in the fanart in the first place. Also, if they went to your fanart page, obviously they must have loaded that first. What makes you think that the person will stop when he/she sees a second link? 18:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I have a solution for IJZM: only write the code of the image. For example: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110826130019/nitrome/images/0/02/PenguinSmall.png makes http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110826130019/nitrome/images/0/02/PenguinSmall.png 20:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I think this would be a fine solution. That way eveything can be a definite yes or no to what images are allowed here. We wouldn't need to argue about whether fanart qualifies as fanart or not. It would also allow the fanart community to expand a lot more than it would on this Wiki. 20:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Request for closure - This page has been dormant for nearly a week, with no valid negative arguments raised. I have messaged our 2 neutral admins - Emitewiki2 and NOBODY - to either raise a point, be it propositional or opposing, or close the thread. 11:10, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :No Separate Fan Art Wiki - If we were to make a separate Fan Art wiki, it would be inactive most of the time, since Fan Art is not made often. And since it is not made often, and we previously agreed to have Fan Art on the wiki, it would be better to just have Fan Art on the wiki rather than make a separate wiki. When the Nitrome Wiki becomes more popular, and there is loads of Fan Art coming in, then a separate wiki wouldn't be a bad idea. But since we have such a small community, it would be better to just stick with the current Fan Art policy we have now. -- 13:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Quite conversely so: when the wiki becomes big, it will be a lot harder to implement the policy, so a start now would be easier. Also, the agreement to allow fanart on the wiki was very controversial. Moreover, I agree with RSW's policy in that consensus overrides all agreements and policies. Not having that would be stupid - by your logic, if a government makes a law it later regrets on making, it's not allowed to reject it as doing so would override the law. Thirdly, Blueflake wiki is a perfect example of a fairly (as much as such a wiki could be) active fanart wiki. 14:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Mmhmm, so that explains why there hasn't been a lot of fanart lately... 00:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I see your point. A Fan Art wiki seems like a good idea now. -- 00:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that it has taken me so long to respond. I've been really busy. Anyway, I like Santi's proposistion of adding fanart as a nocookie image. I thought of another suggestion though. I enjoy adding fanert to my user page (which I have not made much of), and I'm sure other users do too. Most of the Fan art does not come from the user pages though, but rather from the "stories" that users create (such as The Great Journey, Blueboy's adventure, ect...). I propose we create a wiki called something like the "Nitrome story wiki" or whatever, as a wiki for people to create made-up stories using Nitrome characters and their fan art. It would take off about 50% of the fanart. One more thing, if the other policy wins, will it include not being able to enter fanart in blog post contests? -- :Firstly, yes, because it's still fanart. Secondly, why don't we create a wiki called Nitrome fan fiction wiki which would take off 100% of all the fanart? 19:00, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really like the idea of a fan fiction wiki. It seems fine to me if people upload one or two fanart pictures for a contest, and mabey three for their user page, but if goes overboard then we should move the pictures to a seperate wiki. Who's going to go to a seperate fan fiction wiki anyway? 22:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Uh...the people who are interested in Nitrome fanart? Believe it or not, some fanart Wikis are actually quite active (not nearly as the Wiki based on the original subject itself but usually maintaining a healthy size). And as Bluefire2 mentioned in multiple posts already, enforcing the rule later when the number of active users grows to a high level will be much more difficult. Best to enforce it now than later, when there are too many users accustomed to the old policy... ::Oh! And I found a Wiki that TCG founded today. It has a perfect name: the Nitromians Wiki! 00:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Request for closure (again) - Near unanimous support 14:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I support, but, sometimes the images doesn't work and transform to links. What can I do? 14:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::As long as you post the direct link, you should be fine. Also, @Emitewiki2, that would be great in a perfect world, i.e. a world where everyone uses their common sense and doesn't game the system. However, as soon as people start deviating from that, your plan falls apart. After all, this thread was started to address an inconsistency in a policy, which, again, would be irrelevant in an ideal world. The best solution for this kind of thing is a definite yes or no. 14:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ahem I noticed Emite wiki 2 came to Austincarter4ever talk page and told her that her fan art was being deleted because there was to be no personal images on this wiki. And strangely if it was moved to her user page that would have solved the problem but I take it that didn't cross the users mind. I think until this debate is settled if a user uploads fan art and this debate is still going on, then that fan art should stay up until a answer is found and the debate is closed.--Grammar Cat 14:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I suppose that a fan art wiki is an okay idea, but do we have to delete all fanart? Or can we keep some of the stuff that is already on here? Actually, I have another idea :p. We can create a fan art wiki, and put a limit here. Like, say, 2 or 3 pieces of fanart per a user? That would take down the numbers consideribly, and we could just message the user if they deviate from (disobey) it. in fact, we could even ask TGC if we could use the Nitromian wiki for a fan aft wiki (only if he wants to). 15:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sigh... As I said, what we are aiming for here is a definite answer. As soon as we start introducing in-the-middle rules, users will start to game the system, take advantage of it, et cetera. Believe me, a definite yes or no will be bulletproof on this wiki. 15:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::And a definite exact number of images? 15:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::No. We should either go one way or another. Plus, it will be very hard to determine what fanart belongs to what user, and how many images a user already has. By allowing some images, we still let people upload fanart, which means that when fanart is uploaded it may go unnoticed because people are allowed several items, even if it exceeds the limit (again, how will we know). With a no policy, this will become a lot easier -if you see fanart, delete it, without performing checks that could take up to 30 minutes each. 16:03, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I solved the problem that I had, so, I agree now. 16:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::What I meant was that the user could only put it on their user page (or talk page). It does not take long at all to find who uploaded it because when you click on the picture it says who it is uploaded by. If you want a exact number we can just do 3 max and delete any others. You're making it more complicated than it needs to be. -- 16:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree also to having a seperate wiki. -- 16:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Mr Emite, you really missed the point there. The main problem is not determining who uploaded the picture, but how many pictures that user has already. The average admin would be forgiven for just ignoring the whole process. 16:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, fine, I'm getting tired of arguing this point. I just want to ask the small favor of can I keep 2 pictures of my "Red" (Red enzyme) Nitrome wiki pet. Otherwise, I guess we can go ahead and make a Nitrome Fanart/fan fiction wiki. By the way, have you asked TCG yet? -- 17:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, on one hand that does sound fair enough, but on the other hand, if we do that users will say "Wtf how come Emitewiki2 is allowed but I'm not?". If you can find a way around that, sure, that sounds OK. And yes, I have asked TCG on his talk on the new wiki. 18:05, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds pretty good to me. When can we implement this policy and start cleaning up the pictures here? 20:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::When some admin gets his/her act together and closes this thread. 20:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Request for closure No. 3 - as per above. 20:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well it seems that all the admins agree this is an okay idea, so I nominated this thread closed. :Hmm...what you forgot to do was put the beautiful template I made at the top. =D Topic will now be closed, fanart will be deleted in...let's say tomorrow to give users some time to save up their work and upload elsewhere. In the meantime, my signature to close: 02:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::And what you forgot to do is to actually close the thread properly: Closed - Fanart is no longer allowed to be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki, an alternative wiki will be used. The primary alternative is Nitromians wiki; the secondary alternative is IJZM's Nitrome fanart wiki. Emitewiki2 will be allowed to keep his two pets, and there will be no other exceptions as such. 07:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC)